Sparks
by Tortelliniti
Summary: Hinata has always loved the pretty sparks that fireworks give off, and when he spends his first New Year's with Kageyama, those same sparks may just take on a new meaning... Rated T for minor cursing. Fluff, lots of fluff. Written for Kagehina Week.


**Here's my almost-late piece for day 3 of Kagehina Week, for the prompt of "sparks". Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

**Sparks**

Ever since he was a young child, Hinata has loved fireworks. He was always one of those kids who ran _towards _the bright explosions instead of cowering in the safety of a house and watching the lights from a distance. If you asked him why, his answer would be the same no matter what age he happened to have: he loved the way that objects which looked so ordinary could produce such colorful, luminous sparks. As a child, he even firmly believed that when he would meet his "soulmate", they would both feel exactly those kinds of sparks within their bellies – hey, don't judge, he was just an energetic young boy who enjoyed cheesy movies a little _too _much.

Ironically, when he first met the person he'd later feel that same cheesy love for that he spent so much time seeing in movies, it was anything _but _"colorful sparks".

Kageyama was cold, tall, and sharp-tongued, exactly the opposite of the people Hinata usually spent time with. The conditions under which they met pitched them against each other as rivals. Before they had known each other for an hour, Hinata was already finding Kageyama to be a "mean, uncaring person" whom he would most certainly _not _like to be friends with. After losing that initial match, he vowed never to forget to pay the "King of the Court" back. … All in all, Kageyama wasn't exactly the Disney prince and did anything but fit the "fairytale soulmate" trope.

But all that would later change.

By the time they had spent three months together on the Karasuno team, the unlikely pair had practically become joined at the hip. In spite of still claiming they didn't get along (not that anyone believed them), they spent the majority of their breaks together, teamed up for school projects, and often stayed behind after volleyball practice to work on their moves together, just the two of them. They functioned well together both on and off the court.

If Kageyama had been entirely icy before, he had long since melted, no longer snapping unreasonably at Hinata (aside from the fact that the short spiker seemed to have permanently earned himself the title of "dumbass") or refusing to work with others. They had spent enough time together to understand each other's non-verbal language quite well; Hinata knew when Kageyama's scolding was meant seriously and when he was merely bitching to cover up for the fact that he really just wanted to be affectionate with Hinata. Kageyama, in turn, had learned to distinguish something almost nobody else ever picked up on: signs that Hinata was irritated. Yes, even the happy, hyper, enthusiastic redhead had his moments, but given his normally carefree attitude, most people tended to assume that he was joking whenever he acted pissed. Only Kageyama knew better.

In short, the pair had found that they were actually very compatible, even outside of volleyball. They somehow just _understood _each other.

So it was that on the first New Year's Eve they spent at Karasuno, Hinata insisted that Kageyama meet up with him so they could set off fireworks together. They went to a local market together to buy the explosives, then headed off to a side road close to Kageyama's house, where they started lighting things up one by one. Hinata was still laughing at Kageyama's recent reaction to a sudden loud crack from the floor when one of the less noticeable fireworks lit up unexpectedly when it happened.

Too focused on not getting burned from the four sparklers he had lit simultaneously, Kageyama didn't notice that Hinata was laughing at _him_, so he only registered that the shorter's eyes were sparkling with enjoyment while he grinned broadly at Kageyama. He smiled back.

Everything happened all too fast – perhaps that was why Hinata saw it all in slow-motion. Sapphire-blue eyes made contact with his own as Kageyama turned his head, smiling instead of looking bored or cursing for a change. The fireworks in his hands were emitting bright sparks; Hinata felt as if those very sparks were also lighting up in his veins, in his heart, and tickling him in a very pleasant way. Kageyama's image seemed frozen in time, the bright colors that flashed in the sky reflecting in the dark hues of his eyes. Hinata didn't even try not to stare.

A little laugh escaped Kageyama when he noticed Hinata gazing fixedly at him, wondering if perhaps he had accidentally set his hair on fire without noticing it while trying to light the sparklers. Hinata looked so very cute, so very beautiful, and so unnecessarily kissable in that moment that it was all Kageyama could do not to lean down and join their lips. In retrospect, he could probably have passed it off as a "New Year's kiss" or something, but the thought didn't occur to him at the time.

All that registered in each of their minds was the fact that they both thought the other looked so perfect at that moment…

… They hardly even knew when exactly they stopped staring at each other and started kissing. The only thing Hinata could still say for certain afterwards was that he was most definitely starting to fall in love with Kageyama, and that perhaps the "magical sparks" he had hoped to find as a child only appeared when you knew your soulmate well enough.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it~ All reviews (except flames) are welcomed.**


End file.
